Jackal Semicolon/IvanRider
|-| Standard= |organization=Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, Spaghetti Liberation |health=4 |health#= |stamina=3 |stamina#= |attack=3 |attack#= |defense=3 |defense#= |accuracy=4 |accuracy#= |evasion=3 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=Like Keet Kabo, Jacob Semical lost nearly everything when a young, bigoted, and hot-headed Gosmerid destroyed Phaemer Village. Unlike Keet, Jackal didn't stay in touch with Bolte Chipotle as often. He instead was taken in by a sympathetic family - which treated him like a pet until he was old enough to fend for himself. Never much of a speaker, he learned from his caretakers how to perform all manner of showtunes using electric mixers and a DJ booth. He also had to learn how to get good with guns. Being part jackal meant he was part of the same now-illegal program that created Lobe and Captain Aardwulf. Which meant there would be plenty out there who'd want to make an attempt on his life. While Keet found rejection - and police harassment - everywhere she went, Jake found fame and fortune in the nightclub scene by the stage name Jackal Semicolon. However, things took a turn for disaster when Gosmerid found him and destroyed his equipment. A furious Jackal vowed revenge, and joined the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers to put a stop to Gosmerid once and for all. With Phaemer Village rebuilt and Dephinapolis spared from destruction, Jackal resumed his work as a DJ when not moonlighting as a mercenary saving the universe from Phaletori and other threats. When the Percolation copied him into Earth-12131, all the Guardians of the Galaxy enjoyed his company except Star-Lord, who wasn't too sure about the whole dubstep thing. }} |effects= |name2=Shoot Dat |stamina2=8% |target2=One Enemy |cooldown2=n/a |hits2=24 |hitcrit2=60%/40% |type2= |effects2= |name3=Drop Da Beat |stamina3=5% |target3=Everyone |cooldown3=1 round |hits3=n/a |hitcrit3=100% |type3= |effects3=Will blare a tune out of his DJ booth. Restores Stamina. |name4=I Vicious |stamina4=60% |target4= |cooldown4=3 rounds |hits4=n/a |hitcrit4=90%/80% |type4=Multiple |effects4=Will approach enemies, shoot them, slice them, then toss razor-edged LPs at them, then kick them really hard. }} |-| Vindication Jetpack= (Must unlock Classic version first.) |organization=Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, Spaghetti Liberation |health=4 |health#= |stamina=3 |stamina#= |attack=4 |attack#= |defense=3 |defense#= |accuracy=4 |accuracy#= |evasion=5 |evasion#= |effects= |bio Like Keet Kabo, Jacob Semical lost nearly everything when a young, bigoted, and hot-headed Gosmerid destroyed Phaemer Village. Unlike Keet, Jackal didn't stay in touch with Bolte Chipotle as often. He instead was taken in by a sympathetic family - which treated him like a pet until he was old enough to fend for himself. Never much of a speaker, he learned from his caretakers how to perform all manner of showtunes using electric mixers and a DJ booth. He also had to learn how to get good with guns. Being part jackal meant he was part of the same now-illegal program that created Lobe and Captain Aardwulf. Which meant there would be plenty out there who'd want to make an attempt on his life. While Keet found rejection - and police harassment - everywhere she went, Jake found fame and fortune in the nightclub scene by the stage name Jackal Semicolon. However, things took a turn for disaster when Gosmerid found him and destroyed his equipment. A furious Jackal vowed revenge, and joined the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers to put a stop to Gosmerid once and for all. With Phaemer Village rebuilt and Dephinapolis spared from destruction, Jackal resumed his work as a DJ when not moonlighting as a mercenary saving the universe from Phaletori and other threats. When the Percolation copied him into Earth-12131, all the Guardians of the Galaxy enjoyed his company except Star-Lord, who wasn't too sure about the whole dubstep thing. }} |effects= |name2=Shoot Dem |stamina2=8% |target2=All Enemies |cooldown2=n/a |hits2=24 |hitcrit2=60%/40% |type2= |effects2= |name3=Drop Da Beat |stamina3=5% |target3=Everyone |cooldown3=1 round |hits3=n/a |hitcrit3=100% |type3= |effects3=Will blare a tune out of his DJ booth. Restores Stamina. |name4=I Vicious |stamina4=60% |target4= |cooldown4=3 rounds |hits4=n/a |hitcrit4=90%/80% |type4=Multiple |effects4=Will approach enemies, shoot them, slice them, then toss razor-edged LPs at them, then kick them really hard. }} Trivia * Jackal is about 34 during story events, meaning he was about 6 when Phaemer Village was destroyed. In spite this, he appears not a day over 25 physiologically. * He was created literally within two weeks after the artist first viewed Guardians of the Galaxy at Lansing Eastwood NCG Cinemas in 3D, as part of a challenge of "If you could make your own Guardians, what would they be like?" * He was modeled in voice after Rothbart from The Swan Princess, but given a William Shatner-style choppy sentence structure. * His visuals were reverse-engineered from the Sims 3 in-game mechanics and makeup options that were used for creating Lobe and Captain Aardwulf, hence why he is described as being part of a similar program that the Phaelites stole from Meethexo tech the Meethlites were working on. Recruitment quote "I cool. Wit dis. We go now, Agent. Show dem, what it!!!" Team-up bonuses * Derivatives: If teamed up with Rocket Racoon, his closest counterpart in Marvel. * Phaemer Village Peacekeepers: Team-up with any other members of the PhVP, past or present. * Guardians of Different Galaxies: Team-up with any Marvel Guardians or with the Guardians from Rise of the Guardians. * Far Far Away * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet heroes. * Children of Different Atoms: Teaming up with an Marvel mutants. * Spaghetti Liberation: Team-up with anyone else who was on Team Spaghetti Liberation during the Vindication timeline. * Bloodlust * Yarr!: Teaming up with any other heroes who have been considered pirates or pirate-like. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes External links * Jackal Semicolon article at DozerfleetWiki Category: Phaemer Village Peacekeepers Category: Non-Marvel Category: Male Category: Animals Category: 90 CP Category: Blasters